


Shameful Secrets

by itsukoii



Series: reita likes farts [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Consensual Kinkshaming, Eproctophilia, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fluff, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Silly, Submissive Reita, a little bit of stuffing & weight gain, some mentions of scat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsukoii/pseuds/itsukoii
Summary: Ruki is a curious little demon. Reita learns the hard way by leaving his phone out after he'd fallen asleep, leading him into a spiral of whether it was the worst mistake he'd ever made in his life, or the best mistake.





	1. Reita/Ruki/Uruha

**Author's Note:**

> the gazette fart fic that nobody wanted but me. enjoy, maybe
> 
> p.s. this might have a lot of mistakes because i speed-wrote this in the span of two days and barely edited it

The flatscreen TV situated in the living room of the apartment displayed some dated slasher movie, the room dim and only illuminated by the flashes of each jumpscare and splatter of blood. The volume was turned low as Reita had fallen asleep on the couch not long ago, his sprawled-out body taking up nearly the entire appliance. For once in his life, Ruki was thankful for his short stature, as he claimed one end of the couch as his own, away from the snoring man with a band on his nose.

How Reita had fallen asleep during such a thrilling movie had Ruki questioning if the friendship/boyfriendship/ _whatever they were_ was still applicable.

 _Whatever,_ Ruki shrugged. Reita always blabbed on throughout movies, anyways, proving to be nothing but a distraction. The blond man falling asleep allowed Ruki to enjoy one of his favourite slashers in peace.

However, he'd seen this movie roughly a million times before, and was even staring to drift off himself, counting the fact that it was 1:26 AM on a Tuesday night.

He could turn off the movie, leave Reita to the couch and just go to sleep.

But a silent tweet lit up Reita's phone as it was situated on the coffee table in front of the couch, and Ruki's mind suddenly illuminated with an idea.

A bad idea.

Yet one he couldn't pass up, now that it'd introduced itself, making Ruki giddy with excitement.

Leaning his small body forward, stealthily, Ruki reached for the locked cellphone. Not an obstacle, luckily, as Ruki was observant and had memorized Reita's password.

With a deranged smirk, keeping quiet despite how excited he was, Ruki was in. He cast a quick glance at Reita who was still knocked out cold; probably would be for a while yet. Perfect.

Without hesitation, Ruki tapped on the browser app. He scanned through the open tabs; none of them were giving him what they wanted. Most were just clothing sites and bass accessories, and some other boring ones Ruki didn't even care to name off.

The real treasures Ruki was searching for emerged when the small man snooped into Reita's internet history.

He browsed through the recently visited sites, some boring, while others turned out to be exactly the sort of thing Ruki was hoping to find tonight.

And the video history, holy _shit..._

Ruki quickly whipped out his own phone, taking one long side-glance at Reita just for good measure, but as predicted, he was still snoring and out like a light.

Ruki quickly went into the camera app, making sure all sound was off as well as the flash before capturing a few pictures of Reita's history.

After that, he set the other man's phone down quietly, returning it to its original position on the table as if Ruki had never tampered with it. What he'd just found was all he needed.

The next step was to fire out a message to his close friend and bandmate, Uruha.

Ruki: omg, 'ruha, you gotta look at this

[photo sent successfully]

[photo sent successfully]

Uruha: dude

Uruha: what is this?

Ruki: reita's internet history!! i got nosy when he fell asleep and started snooping, and i found gold

Uruha: holy shit

Uruha: is this a fetish of his?

Ruki: it must be

Ruki: i'll watch some of it when he isn't sleeping two inches away from me, maybe it'll be good?

After the short man sent his message, the devious mind inside of his skull quickly formulated a plan as to how he and Uruha could make good use of this new-found fetish of Reita's. Obviously, he wouldn't pressure Reira into doing anything he wasn't comfortable with—but he _did_ have a brilliant experiment to test whether or not Reita had or did not have the fetish that was suspected of him. If the test results came out positive, Ruki had a plan for that, too.

Baby steps were the key, however. He'd need to test the waters before he dipped in fully.

Ruki: also... i just came up with the best plan

Uruha: ruki...

Excitedly, Ruki typed a messy paragraph to Uruha outlining everything he wanted to do.

Within 30 seconds of hitting send, Ruki was already receiving a reply.

Uruha: you

Uruha: are a goddamn genius

Ruki: i know ;)

Ruki: so you're in?

Uruha: hell yeah i'm in. this could be a lot of fun

Ruki: awesome.

~

The studio was quiet for a Thursday morning, aside from the only sound being light, rhythmic tapping of calloused fingertips against the armrest of a leather couch. Odd for a studio; yet not so odd, as it was currently 9 in the morning and Reita had been the first one in the building. Maybe sitting on the couch and being unproductive wasn't the best way to spend his rare alone-time in the studio—he should've been cleaning up, finalizing some of his recordings while starting new ones—but here he was, bored and unmotivated until his bandmates arrived.

Speaking of bandmates, the fact that Reita was first to arrive was indeed the odd factor that morning. He was usually third or fourth, rarely beating the workaholics that were Ruki and Uruha.

Reita merely shrugged the thought off, instead deciding to pull his phone out of his pocket and engage in a bout of mindless Twitter scrolling.

"—seriously trying to convince me that nothing died in that car and was left for a week? My god."

An exasperated sentence voiced by Uruha filled the empty room only inhabited by a bored Reita as he and Ruki entered the building, shutting the door behind himself and making his way ahead Ruki to the main space.

"Quit your whining," Ruki shook his head and crossed his arms, his lips upturning into a smirk as he sat down in an office chair roughly four feet away from the couch Reita was occupying. The vocalist slipped his, what Reita guessed to be a large latte or coffee, before speaking. "You can't convince me that at least half of that wasn't you."

Uruha met Ruki's dismissing head shake with rolling eyes, his full lips as well forming a sly smirk on his face. "Mm. I guess I can't convince you of that. Ah, morning, Rei."

Reita mumbled a "good morning" to his friend, not bothering to take his eyes off of his phone screen or pay much attention to what Uruha and Ruki had been teasing one another about. As soon as he heard about something dying he assumed it was some new lyric concept Ruki had mustered up; not something he needed to involve himself in quite yet.

He did look over when Uruha placed a white bag full of what looked to be a box of leftover pizza on the table, though, eyeing the bag over his phone. No use making a move on it now, he figured. Might as well just wait until lunch time.

Within the next few minutes, Ruki and Uruha's stomachs had begun grumbling loudly, making it difficult for Reita to focus on his phone, the pizza box, or anything at all, for that matter. He watched with a raised eyebrow as Uruha cradled his stomach slightly, Ruki patting his own tenderly with a small, feminine hand.

The scene in front of him was weird; yet Reita had no time to question what was wrong with his two friends as Aoi and Kai had arrived at the studio. Just in time.

"Hi, good morning," greeted Kai as cheerfully as always, giving each member a dimpled grin while Aoi merely yawned and walked over to his guitar, but not before giving a lazy wave to the rest of the group.

Reita acknowledged their newfound presences with a low "morning", Ruki and Uruha doing the same.

"Oh," Ruki spoke up as he watched Kai make his way to the breakroom, presumably going to hide his lunch away for later, "I'll go put the pizza away."

Uruha nodded, looking down at the mobile phone in his lap before crossing one leg over the other, cheeks puffing up with a breath as he, once again, rubbed his hand over what looked to be his bloated tummy.

The odd mannerisms of Uruha and Ruki had Reita raising an eyebrow in curiosity once again, his gaze following Ruki as the small man walked by the couch where Reita was sitting, pizza bag in hand and the usual sway in his hips.

A gust of air swept past the bassist as Ruki walked. Reita didn't pay mind to it, his nose picking up the soft scent of his friend's perfume, sniffing the sweet draft without a thought.

That was until a foul scent creeped behind the aromatic fragrance, practically slapping Reita in the face as the transition between the two scents had not been expected. He was ready to retch at whatever the scent was.

Until he realized what the scent was.

Ruki had just fucking crop dusted him.

And Reita couldn't bring himself to get angry or call out to Ruki as he watched the small man walk away without a care in the world. How could he, when it smelled so goddamn good, so revoltingly pleasant? How it sent hot flashes through his entire body like a drug, when it was so fucking hot coming from someone like Ruki, god. Someone so proper, so feminine and gentle...

 _Nope, nope, nope, shut the fuck up!_ Reita yelled at himself within the confines of his own mind, bringing his gaze back down to his phone with an embarrassingly hot face. He leaned forward and crossed his legs for good measure.

He couldn't expose himself. Not like this. Not today, not ever. Fuck.

~

Uruha: you should see him rn. totally red in the face, trying to hide the fact that he keeps sniffing, keeps fidgeting

Uruha: i really think you're onto something

After placing the pizza down onto a free shelf in the fridge, Ruki couldn't help but form his mouth into a large grin at the text he'd received from Uruha, biting his lip in an attempt to calm himself as he eagerly typed back.

Ruki: omg, no fuckin way...!!

Ruki: then the rest of today's plan is a go

Uruha: copy that ;)

~

The once-silent studio was now filled with the soft sounds of music production and the endless creative flows from every member. Ruki had arrived back at his seat soon after he and Uruha conversed via text, not wanting to waste any more time away from what the guitarist had described to him in pixels.

It was true. Reita was red-faced, less fidgety now, but still obviously affected by what Ruki had done. Anyone who didn't know what had happened probably wouldn't notice the bassist acting any different, but considering Ruki and Uruha were aware, they basked in his reaction and were dying to get more out of him.

"My stomach is killing me."

Ruki turned his attention, as did Reita, towards the man who groaned in their vicinity. Said man was slightly doubled over in his chair, arms resting over his stomach once more, the organ loudly disagreeing with something he'd eaten.

Reita didn't respond.

Ruki did—but not with his mouth.

The vocalist was looking down at the desk, unable to derail his current lyric-writing train of thought as he went through paper after paper trying to come up with something legible for a possible song. Yet after hearing Uruha speak, his writing hand placed its pen down onto the desk, soon finding its way to rest on the vocalist's crossed-over knee.

With a soft smirk and tilt of his hips, raising his right butt cheek slightly off of the chair, Ruki gave a response to Uruha's statement in the form of a loud, bubbly fart, amplifying against the pleather seat and lasting for multiple seconds. Ruki couldn't help but moan as he let the large burst of gas out, closing his eyes for a moment as he relished solely in the feeling and enjoyment of farting with an upset stomach.

"Ah, pardon me."

Something about the way Ruki remained so collected, so feminine and proper as he acted in something so foul and oddly taboo was enough to make even Uruha slightly aroused by the situation. He couldn't even begin to imagine what Reita must be feeling, if he truly did have the fetish that both Ruki and Uruha were convinced of him possessing.

Within seconds the smell had reached Uruha, causing him to dramatically start waving his hands in the air and coughing. He watched closely for Reita's reactions, noticing that as soon as Ruki had ripped the fart, the bassist went tense, his gaze locked on Ruki's ass. "Ruki, I can smell you from here already! What the fuck did you eat?"

Setting his butt back down onto the chair after one small, quick fart for good measure, Ruki moaned before replying, situating himself back into the feminine demeanor he'd been in before as if nothing ever happened. "Whatever you and I had for dinner last night and breakfast this morning didn't settle quite right. You've had the same stomach problems since then, correct?"

Reita looked on with utter dread as Uruha nodded his head, still waving his hand in front of his face to dismiss the lingering scent of Ruki's vile flatulence. _This couldn't be happening. What the fuck?_

"It helps, you know. To empty yourself of such things, especially when your meals have disagreed with you. Besides, I can tell you're bloated. You'll feel better if you fart," Ruki encouraged, leaning forward in his chair towards Uruha, reaching out a hand to pat the guitarist's tummy. "And oh, god, you're right about that smelling awful. I didn't know I had it in me."

"You guys are," Reita finally spoke up, pondering for the right word, "...disgusting." They weren't really. Not to Reita; he was shamefully enjoying every minute of the scene before him, the sounds and the scents, even though, fuck, he knew he shouldn't. It was so wrong to enjoy something so foul, when it came from his _friends_ no less. The fact that something so gross was threatening to pitch a tent in his pants was humiliating—and yet before him, Ruki and Uruha were shameless.

Ruki gave a slight push on Uruha's stomach without warning, and Uruha groaned in reply, placing his hand over top of Ruki's. "Come on, 'ruha..."

A much quieter fart than Ruki's sounded from Uruha's rear as the guitarist leaned forward, allowing the gas an easier exit. The man's face went up in pink, clearly not as shameless as Ruki was or wanted him to follow suit in. "It's embarrassing," he complained, ashamed to admit it to Ruki after everything they'd planned.

"You're not going to feel better if you try to keep it in. I know you have more in there, 'ruha. It's a normal human function, and there's no need to feel embarrassed."

Meanwhile, Reita was at an absolute loss for words as he watched Ruki and Uruha talk about and act in something so... taboo. Most people kept flatulence a secret, and as the "perfect" rockstar idols the GazettE adapted the personas of, it was surreal to be able to experience such a thing coming from some of the two most beautiful people (although Reita would never admit it) he'd ever seen.

It was so hot, and Reita was suffering. The videos he watched were nothing in comparison to the current situation, and Reita had to give himself an imaginary pat on the back for not sporting a boner already, as difficult as it was not to—especially when the waves of their scents would hit him, sending shivers throughout his entire body.

The bassist was yanked out of his thoughts when he heard a soft "you're right" from Uruha, followed by a massive fart almost as loud and as disgusting as Ruki's. "Jesus, excuse me."

"You call that a fart?"

The trio's attention was quickly diverted from Uruha to Aoi who had just walked in the room, hands in his pockets and a sickening smirk on his face. Uruha crossed his arms and scrutinized the other guitarist with tightly-knitted eyebrows and a frown.

"I was being courteous of the other people in the room," he defended himself uselessly, while Ruki merely chuckled and Reita was in a daze as to _what the fuck was going on,_ and when Aoi opened his mouth to speak again, Reita would've rathered dying over staying in the room any longer.

Not because of how gross his friends were being, but because of how much he fucking enjoyed it and that he was on the verge of pitching a tent in his pants, and he was deathly afraid of exposing himself and the fetish he'd kept secret.

"Yeah, sure. Here's how a real man does it."

Walking into the middle of the area, Aoi leaned his upper body forward and placed his left hand on his stomach while his right one settled itself on his butt. Within seconds, the guitarist was ripping, truly, the manliest, nastiest fart Ruki, Uruha and even Reita had ever witnessed. The bubbly-sounding flatulence lasted for what seemed like half a minute before it quieted, Aoi closing his eyes and clenching his teeth as he forced out one final loud fart to finish off. With a low laugh, he waved his hand out behind him, breaking up the putrid scent and hurling it over to his left at Reita, and to his right at Ruki and Uruha.

"Listen, sniff, and learn." Aoi triumphantly placed his hands on his waist, while Uruha was placing his sleeve over his nose and looking away, Ruki not visibly affected by the disrespect of the black-haired guitarist, yet definitely pissed off.

Yet it was Reita who spoke up first. He'd had enough, and he was afraid, especially once Aoi's strong, aromatic scent had reached his nostrils. The smell was bad, and it made his eyes water in the slightest; but fuck, it was still so good. So good that he knew he wouldn't last much longer under these circumstances. "You three are disgusting! I'm leaving, fuck you guys." As promised, Reita was making a beeline for the break room as soon as he stopped speaking.

Ruki, Uruha and Aoi watched him go in silence, before the low voice of the band's vocalist spoke up.

"Get out, Old Man."

As much as Aoi wanted to continue being the best, he knew he couldn't with the angry midget in the same room. He raised his hands in truce before turning back the way he came and walking out without another word, yet the sick grin on his stupid face remained.

~

It was still early in the day, yet Reita couldn't handle it anymore. Not as he bolted to the bathroom, quickly locking the door behind him and leaning his body in the furthest corner. Not as he couldn't help but place a hand over his mouth to muffle his hot moans as he unzipped his pants and reached into his boxers, stroking the hard cock that had nearly given him away just moments ago. He was ashamed, getting off in the studio to... his friends, and their normal human functions, and how hot they sounded and how disgustingly delicious their scents were...

Reita was gritting his teeth angrily, his eyes threatening to water from utter disgrace as he finished himself off in under a minute. _Fuck._

~

The day continued to pass as did Ruki and Uruha's gas, agonizing Reita with every release, using up all of his self-control to not go into the bathroom and jerk off again. Nobody had seemed suspicious after he returned, however, which was a major relief. The last thing he wanted right now was to be interrogated about it.

During lunch, Ruki and Uruha munched on their pizza without an incident. But roughly half an hour after they'd eaten, the flatulence was back, and the two had been farting left and right all the way up until it was time for everybody to go home.

Thank fucking god, because Reita was ready to get home, jerk off, cry, and then die. Today had been a living hell, and he needed it to end as soon as possible.

So when Ruki and Uruha were calling Reita back into the break room after Aoi and Kai had already left, Reita didn't understand why he agreed to going to Ruki's apartment with him and Uruha.

"You've been so tense all day, Reita. Let's go back to my place and... chill out, sound good?" Ruki had asked, his soft hand resting on Reita's triceps before trailing down his arm, sending a shiver through the dumbfounded bassist. He watched as Uruha sent him some sort of sultry look, and he tried to ignore it—but the next thing he knew he was being guided to Uruha's car, Ruki in the passenger side, Uruha driving and Reita in the middle of the back seats.

~

After a short ten-minute ride that felt like an hour, filled with more torturous farts as executed by the two snickering men in the front seats during the ride who'd refused to roll down the windows, Reita was beginning to wonder what the actual fuck he'd gotten himself into as the trio walked into Ruki's apartment, and then into Ruki's bedroom.

"So," Ruki spoke casually after he'd told Reita to kneel on the floor at the foot of the bed, "I guess Uruha and I have some things we'd like to confess to you."

He went off about how he'd snooped in Reita's phone the Tuesday night he came over, how he'd told Uruha and developed a foolproof plan to test whether or not the fetish they'd been curious about was something Reita had.

"We blamed our upset stomachs on the bad dinner that we didn't even have last night, saying it was that which made us so full of flatulence today. But it wasn't," Uruha told Reita, looking down upon him.

"We're both lactose intolerant, so we'd eaten a big lactose-filled breakfast together, I had my giant latte, and we ate the cheesy pizza for lunch. With all of that, we knew we'd have gas," Ruki confessed, peering over at Uruha who nodded in confirmation. "After going through your search history, I wanted to know if it was true. And after I crop dusted you this morning, you were so obvious we could read you like a book."

Uruha smirked at Ruki's words before he continued where Ruki left off. "With that knowledge, we wanted to see how far we could take it, how much we could torture you all day."

"We knew you went to jerk off after Aoi came in the room, Reita."

It was then that Reita began to feel nothing but shame and anger flow over him, with himself and with his friends. He was angry at Ruki for snooping through his phone and finding out about the fetish he was ashamed of most, and he was angry at himself for being so obvious and vulnerable.

"But listen to us," Ruki soothed once he noticed the change in Reita's aura, "we're not here to shame you. We're here to give you a chance to embrace this fetish of yours, since fetishes don't just disappear. We're here to encourage you and help you accept it, if you'll let us in."

Uruha's large hand rested on Reita's jaw, tilting his face up so the bassist was looking into the burning, passionate gazes of Uruha and Ruki. "Tell us what you want, Reita. Tell us what you enjoy, and we'll do everything we can to deliver it all."

Reita let the guitarist's words digest and sink in, but another thought made him too anxious to answer quite yet. "Is... is Aoi in on it too? Does he know?"

Ruki let out a soft laugh, as did Uruha. "No," Ruki promised, running his hand through Reita's bleached-blond locks. "He's just an old man. Don't worry, we're the only ones who know about this. So, what do you say?"

Reita would be stupid to say no, considering how far they've gotten and how much he was truly dying to act on this fetish of his. He had nothing to lose now that everything was up in the air.

"I want..." Reita was hesitant at first, but soon realized he was now in a safe space with his two very accepting friends, and didn't need to feel ashamed anymore. "I want you both to fart on me, in my face or in any other position you wish. I want you two to humiliate me using my fetish, call me a nasty bitch for having it, anything you want. I'm easy."

Reita's shameless response had Ruki and Uruha exchanging a look, in no way hiding the fact that both of them were extremely intrigued and even aroused by what Reita wanted from them. Ruki hummed in understanding, retracting his hand from Reita's hair and instead turning his body around. He winked at Uruha before positioning himself so that his butt was inches from the kneeling bassist on the floor's face. He wiggled his ass teasingly.

"This is what you want?" Ruki smirked, reaching behind himself and grabbing the back of Reita's hair with his hand, forcing Reita's face into his sweatpant-clad ass crack, converting himself into dominatrix mode. "A loser with a fetish for farts. No wonder you've been so ashamed."

Uruha stood beside Ruki, scoffing as he crossed his arms and looked down upon their usually so prideful bassist, who had become their bitch.

"Our bitch wants it, Ruki."

"Does he?" Ruki turned his head, scrutinizing the bassist down below. "Is that right, Reita?"

Reita nodded into Ruki's plump ass, the material of his sweatpants soft and inviting, the natural musk of the vocalist putting him in a daze. God, he wanted it. He wanted it so bad, yet all he could do was nod and let out a muffled "please" into the fabric.

"Then you'll get it, since you asked so nicely."

And fuck, did Ruki give it. Without warning, Reita was being blasted with such a hot burst of Ruki's awfully delicious gas, bubbling loudly against Ruki's cheeks and Reita's face, Reita would've guessed the gas had been brewing for weeks. Uruha and Ruki laughed in the background as Reita focused on sniffing eagerly, burying his nose as far as he could into the fabric that'd started trapping the warmth and pungent scent of the fart. Reita inhaled as much as he could, so aroused it was damn shameful. And the fact that a creature as beautiful as Ruki could create something so foul... It was hot as hell, and Reita wanted more.

"Disgusting, isn't it? And yet the bitch loves it. Uruha, why don't you give him another helping?"

"He's been good, I don't see why not." Uruha moved to Ruki's left side, imitating the position Ruki was assuming: slightly leaned forward with his ass forcing itself into Reita's face, hands reaching behind and gripping the bleached hair of the bassist's head.

"Ohh," Uruha moaned as he let out his first quick fart, surprising Reita and making him jerk back slightly. Ruki and Uruha laughed loudly at Reita's reaction, yet giving him no time to recover as Uruha ripped a big, deep fart, lasting what seemed to be at least seven seconds in length.

"Oh, god, that feels good... and yet I'm still nowhere near empty. Do you think you'll be able to take all of our farts, bitch?" Uruha degraded, yanking on Reita's hair to emphasize the word "bitch". "I can smell it from up here, fuck, are you not dying down there?" He wiggled his ass against Reita's face for good measure before pulling about an inch away, giving the blond man some fresh air, but not too much as the scents of Ruki and Uruha's flatulence mingled in the contained space. Their asses were side by side, giving Reita a show of nothing but what he wanted most.

Ruki let loose a loud fart again, this time into the open air as Reita's face remained an inch away. Uruha followed suit with a fart similar to the first one he'd ripped, yet shorter, giving Reita a quick tease. The two men laughed deeply as they broke wind, both peering back at the bassist whose face scrunched up in disgust as the bursts hit him, yet inhaling deeply as he knew that fuck, this had been exactly what he wanted, and he loved it.

Within moments, Ruki and Uruha were leaning their gassy asses back, rubbing them on either side of Reita's face while giggling like schoolgirls. And then Uruha farted, as did Ruki, Reita entering a sensory-overloaded daze as his friends coated his face in their combined stink.

"Give him more, 'ruha. Don't hold back." Reita heard Ruki's order as soon as he felt two hands on his head. Ruki had migrated behind Reita, his pelvis flush against the bassist's back and his two hands on Reita's head. Without warning, the short man was pushing Reita's head forward, forcing it into the crack of Uruha's clothed ass. The guitarist barely budged, a grin on his face as he looked back at Ruki, awaiting the go-ahead. Once Ruki gave a nod, Uruha looked down at the pathetic Reita, before gifting him with one lengthy, massive fart, Ruki chuckling and forcing Reita's face in further as the gas expelled itself. Ruki then leaned his body forward, giving the air a sniff of his own once he could sense the rising of Uruha's nasty fart.

"I think something crawled up you and died, because Christ does that smell awful," Ruki observed, making a "phew" sound with his mouth. "Very impressive—both your scent and the fact that Reita is still breathing. But the sick fuck loves it, doesn't he? Our bassist, a bitch and a fart-lover. Who knew?"

Uruha grinned at Ruki's praise, continuing to wiggle his hips in Reita's poor face before giving another quick burst of hot fart.

"Mm, pardon me," he excused himself, yet not actually caring in the slightest. Farting in someone's face had been a bigger thrill than he could've ever imagined, and would make the most of the trio's taboo play-session.

"Now you're just stealing the spotlight. My turn," Ruki commanded, insisting that he and Uruha switch positions.

"No need to be jealous; there's plenty of opportunity for him to intake both of our flatulence evenly."

They stayed like that for a while, Ruki farting in Reita's face while Uruha forced Reita in further from behind. They'd soon resume their first position, Ruki and Uruha side by side as their asses played fart tennis whilst pressed up on either side of Reita's face, their farts swallowing him up and surrounding him in the hot musk, and Reita was in absolute heaven. Fuck, it was everything he had wanted and more, to be farted on and be degraded by his two hottest friends.

"I have an idea. Reita, on the bed, laying on your back," Ruki ordered.

Reita wasted no time in scrambling up from his kneeling position on the floor, thankful, as his knees were starting to ache quite harshly. He climbed into the bed clumsily, still in somewhat of a daze from the lack of oxygen and pure ecstasy he'd indulged in tonight. Once he'd laid down, he heard the faint whispering of the vocalist and guitarist, yet not bothering to listen in onto what they were discussing. He wanted to be in for a surprise.

And in for a surprise he was, as Uruha climbed up onto the bed first, creeping up Reita's body as though he were a feral animal going in for the kill. His back was arched sensually, ass in the air and forearms on either side of Reita's waist, before slowly crawling up to give the bassist a few teasing licks on the neck and bite on the collarbone, earning a low moan from Reita. Uruha didn't tease him for long, soon retracting his body back, his thighs on either side of the bassist's hips and his ass sinking down upon Reita's crotch without warning, earning an almost-yelp from Reita as he was hard as all fuck and extremely sensitive down below. Uruha noticed this, and mercilessly wiggled the crack of his butt back and forth over Reita's cock, the fabrics between them creating a slightly annoying barrier—yet Uruha didn't dare ask to undress as he was too excited for the simple, yet brilliantly deviant plan Ruki had laid out for him just moments ago.

"Oh, is Uruha sitting on your cock enough to push you to the verge of cumming in your pants? We haven't touched you at all. Have our farts really turned you on that much, bitch?" Ruki stood beside the bed, eyes narrowed as he traced a finger along the curve of Uruha's thick ass before that same finger was ghosting down the underside of Reita's clothed erection. Reita's hips jerked in response, agonizingly sensitive from, as Ruki had pointed out, nothing but his friends' flatulence.

"Let's see how much longer you can last."

Ruki hopped up onto the bed, straddling Reita's waist and facing towards Uruha so that his plump ass was in Reita's view, and the bassist couldn't help but lift up a hand as he went to touch that oh so deliciously disgusting ass—only to be slapped away by Uruha's hand, who then groped Ruki's ass, chuckling deeply as he watched Reita whine with jealousy.

Uruha continued to grope and knead Ruki's ass, now with both hands, before Ruki was leaning forward to give Uruha a messy kiss on the mouth before the two engaged in a hot makeout.

The view was bad, but Reita could hear their breathy moans intertwining with one another, could hear their tongues colliding and dancing, their lips sloppily moving in a steady rhythm together. It was just enough to cause a throb in Reita's cock, twitching under Uruha's ass.

"Ruki, fuck," Uruha moaned, breaking the hot makeout session momentarily, "god, you're hot."

Ruki grinned against his mouth, moaning in response before giving a lazy peck to Uruha's full lips. "That may be so, but I think we've forgotten about something," he teased, glancing back over his shoulder at the suffering Reita. Ruki had mercy, and soon broke away from Uruha's sweet lips reluctantly, before steadily backing up his body. He stopped when his ass was hovering merely an inch from Reita's face, straddling it.

"Ready?" Ruki asked as he looked back over his shoulder, and Reita nodded. With a shimmy of his hips, Ruki was lowering his butt onto Reita's face, encasing him in darkness and the radiating warmth of the vocalist's rear. "Uruha. One."

"Two." The guitarist squirmed his ass over Reita's cock as he continued the suspenseful countdown, earning another jerk of the bassist's needy hips. He placed a hand over his stomach, readying himself, as did Ruki.

"Three."

Within seconds, Uruha and Ruki were moaning as they simultaneously ripped the loudest, longest, most disgusting, bubbly and deep farts the three of them they think they'd ever heard in their lives. Ruki's pulsated against Reita's face, trapping him within the warmth and delectable putrid scent, while Uruha's vibrated harshly against his cock, causing it to throb as Reita's hips began to thrust and spasm under the force of his orgasm delivered solely by the powerful vibration of Uruha's earth-shattering fart and the intoxicating scent of Ruki's gas on his face. He'd become sensitive and extremely aroused after the reoccurring exposure to his fetish all day and evening, and having that fetish on his cock and on his face at the same time was enough to shove him off of the edge in seconds.

"Did he really just-?"

"...He did."

Reita's mind was foggy, barely catching the exchange between Ruki and Uruha as the intense fire of orgasm continued to run through his body, his hips continuing to buck even under the weight of Uruha's body and his cock continuing to spurt cum inside of his pants.

_How humiliating._

But not Ruki nor Uruha seemed to care about how the fact that Reita came inside of his pants was something to degrade him for. Instead, they climbed off of Reita's body and laid down beside him, snuggling up to him, as out-of-character as it was. They each had a soft, pleased smile on their worn faces as they peered up at Reita's O-mouthed orgasm-face. They waited for him to slow his breathing and climb down from his high into a more manageable state before speaking. Once he did, Ruki was the first to open his mouth, his voice quiet and soothing.

"Thank you for letting us in on your secret, Rei— even if I'd discovered it without telling you first."

It was no use being angry at Ruki about snooping anymore. If he hadn't have done it, Reita wouldn't have had the best evening he had definitely ever experienced.

"No, thank you both for making it so easy for me to open up and let you in. You were nothing but supportive through this entire thing, and I don't have a single regret," Reita replied with a smile before shutting his eyes. "No more talking. I need to sleep after the best orgasm of my fucking life."

Uruha rested his head upon Reita's strong shoulder, humming softly as he placed a leg over the bassist's own, spooning him sideways. "I really enjoyed myself," he confessed honestly, a pink hue evident in his cheeks. Both Ruki and Reita smiled at the sight before the three of them drifted off into sleep.


	2. Reita/Ruki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain someone's lack of attentiveness results in a long, painful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every new chapter of this fic will probably just be extra short stories centering around the fetish of reita's discovered in the first chapter, because my thirst for this stuff is never quenched and i write new short fart fics all the time.  
> so if you enjoy these, thanks!!  
> if you don't, why are you here!!

"I'm so full. I can't believe you let me eat that much."

"Ruki, you're a grown man. I shouldn't have to monitor what you eat."

A groan was passed between plump lips in response when Ruki set himself down onto the couch, a hand on his stomach and rubbing it tenderly. "I disagree. You need to monitor me for your sake, not mine," the small man smirked, peering up at Reita who was moving to sit down on the couch beside him.

"For my sake?" Reita cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"For your sake, Reita," Ruki confirmed with a darkened look laced within his eyes. "Don't think I've forgotten about last month's incident so soon."

At that, the small man gave Reita a sly grin when he saw Reita tense from beside him, keeping his gaze fixated on the floor as he refused to meet Ruki's eyes. His cheeks flushed red, because he knew exactly what incident Ruki was referring to—and not that he hoped his friend would forget, but at the same time, he was still slightly ashamed by the whole endeavour, as deliciously intoxicating as it had been.

And with the knowledge of Reita's fetish, Ruki held power. Too much. He could manipulate Reita at the lift of a finger—or, more specifically, the lift of his ass and expelling of gas, which was exactly what Ruki was beginning to do, with his body tensed and face twisted in concentration. His hand rubbed over his slightly bloated stomach, full of turkey and cheesy potatoes and other parts of his magnificent Christmas dinner. He let out a groan before a thunderous rumble escaped his ass, slightly muffling against the soft fabric of the couch. His ass was lifted towards Reita who was sitting beside him, meaning that to Reita's demise and fuel to Ruki's sadistic nature, the nauseating smell of Ruki's fart would make an escape towards Reita in seconds.

When the sound of Ruki's broken wind started to dwindle, quieting down after an impressive length of time, he moaned, "ohh, now that feels better. But fuck, that _smell!_ " Ruki laughed, waving his hand beside his ass in an attempt to break up the putrid particles, but to no avail. The scent had surrounded them both, Ruki smirking at Reita who had his head turned away, the blush on his cheeks inevitable as the smell hit him in the face like the slap of a hand.

"This is your fault. And now you'll pay for it." Ruki reached out to harshly grab Reita's bleached blond hair, earning a surprised yelp from him as his face was forcefully turned to lock eyes with Ruki. And then, without anything more than a scoff, Ruki was forcing Reita's face down to where his ass was still partially lifted off of the couch.

"Get your face in there, bitch. It's still warm, isn't it? The nasty scent still lingering?" Ruki snarled, pushing down on Reita's head with added emphasis to his words. Reita could only manage a pained groan in response, because yes, he could feel the continuous radiating warmth of Ruki's rear, as well as the lingering scent of his gas. He held his breath before a particularly harsh jerk of Ruki's hand in his hair made him gasp, forcing him to intake the sweet stench of Ruki's fart. His eyes watered, his nose crinkled up—but oh, he fucking loved it. Reita loved every bit of the smell, the warmth, everything. He moaned at it, unable to hold back as that familiar heat began to pool in his stomach and southern regions. It wasn't long before his cock began to throb slightly within his pants. He was Ruki's bitch of a fart slave, and he knew his place well—not that Ruki would ever allow him to forget.

"You like that? Have some more, you shitty loser." Ruki let another one rip, big, low and bubbly against Reita's face, the sudden vibration and puff of nasty, warm air making Reita jump, which earned a low laugh from Ruki.

"It smells so bad, it's so loud, and so disgusting, and yet you're enjoying it. That's fucked, Reita." Ruki tightened his grip on Reita's hair when the bassist didn't respond, and then the blonde finally moaned and nodded into the underside of Ruki's right butt cheek. He continued inhaling, despite the burn in his nose and eyes, before groaning at the loss of darkness and warmth on his face.

Ruki had stood up, shaking his hips in the process and waving his hand out behind him, his ass still fairly close to Reita's face. Reita craned his neck to to lift his nose into the sweatpant-clad cleft of Ruki's ass, only to be met with a harsh slap in the face.

"Bad boy. You smell only when I tell you to," Ruki commanded, his body turned to face Reita, hands on his hips, head tilted down as he scrutinized the submissive blond on the couch. Reita whined, unable to meet Ruki's gaze as he felt like a dog who'd just been caught drinking out of a toilet or rummaging through a garbage can.

"Do you understand me?" Ruki barked, leaning his torso down to get his face closer to Reita's, who was red as a tomato.

"I understand," Reita said, tone not too timid as he knew such a thing would result in another painful slap.

"Good." Ruki uplifted the corners of his full lips into a sadistic smirk. "Now lay on your back."

Reita didn't waste a minute doing as he was told. Their couch was small, his lower legs hanging off the end arm rest as his head lay flat on the cushion closest to the other arm rest, but he didn't complain. His gaze was fixated upwards, the light from the ceiling casting an annoying glare, but it was soon blocked out by something large.

Ruki had straddled Reita's waist, his ass sat down on Reita's chest. He turned his head, looking back over his shoulder and gazing down at Reita's dazed face before wiggling his ass teasingly on the firm surface of Reita's chest.

Reita felt something on his arms as Ruki wrapped his hands around the other's wrists, holding them tightly together and lifting them up to his own chest with all of his might, effectively leaving Reita bound and unable to move his hands freely.

"You're hard," Ruki pointed out uselessly. Obviously, as Reita's cock was painfully straining against his pants at this point. "But because all of this is your fault, I'm going to let you suffer tonight. Because of you and your lack of attentiveness, I'm full, and I'm gassy. I'll be at it all night." Which sounded like absolute heaven to Reita, until Ruki spoke again. His next words crumbled Reita's fantasy into nothing but ashes. "...But you're not allowed to get off to any of the disgusting gas I know you love so damn much. That's your punishment."

"Ruki..." He began to whine, as useless as it was, he thought it was worth an attempt—but was quickly shut up by a quiet pop from Ruki's behind, right on Reita's chest. It was small, but he could feel it vibrate against him, could feel the inevitable warmth from it. He groaned at its release, jerking his hips involuntarily, which caused his face to flare up in red humiliation.

"You'll learn not to let this happen again, won't you?" Ruki interrogated, hands still wrapped tightly around Reita's wrists in makeshift constraints as he smirked over his shoulder. "A small tease like that affects you that much? Oh, tonight is going to be hell for my bitch."

Ruki was now shuffling his body backwards, his knees now straddling either side of Reita's pecs and his ass merely inches above the bitch's face. Reita held his breath in anticipation while Ruki inhaled deeply, eyes looking back at his own ass as he lowered it down onto his victim. He gave it a satisfied wiggle as he got comfortable, feeling the outline of Reita's nose pressing into the cleft of his butt.

After a moment of tense silence, Ruki was parting his lips in a hot moan, in unison with the low sound of the loudest fart he'd ripped so far that night. As soon as the gas began to leave him, he felt Reita jerk and groan under his rear, still constrained and unable to touch himself as he shamelessly indulged in Ruki's flatulence. This forced out a deep, demeaning chuckle from Ruki who remained sitting on Reita's face, forcing the vile scent into Reita's lungs as his only source of air.

"Fuck, does that stink," Ruki observed with a pleased grin as his fart quieted, sniffing the air tainted with his own rotten brand. "I still can't believe something so foul gets you off. It's disgusting: you, my farts, and the fact that you love them so much. Despicable."

Every word from Ruki made Reita cringe inwardly at himself. He knew how fucking disgusting he was, getting off on the farts of his bandmate/friend—yet his erection only continued to throb as Ruki's harsh words resonated deep inside him, hitting his sweet spots and making him feel filthy in the ways he loved most.

With that, Ruki released another deep fart, this one just as loud yet shorter, followed by quick bursts near the end as Ruki tensed his body and forced them out.

"I can't tell you how fucking good that feels. Thanks to you, I'm so damn full," Ruki had moaned. Each fart hit Reita in the face and made him shiver with lust and pleasure, his dick throbbing so painfully within the confines of his tight pants. He moaned at the direct touch Ruki was denying him, and again at the direct pleasure Ruki was creating for Reita using only his rear end, how much power he held over him using such simple means. To say these specific play sessions didn't excite Ruki as much as they did Reita would be a lie—Ruki never felt more powerful than he did during these.

They continued like that for a short while longer, Reita suffering under each act of Ruki's stinking, rotten wind, until Ruki took a small amount of pity on him and removed himself from his bitch's face. Yet that didn't mean their fun night had come to an end; all evening, as they watched a movie, as they did chores and got ready for bed, Ruki was passing gas like he had entire tanker ship to fuel, only adding to Reita's heated arousal and still not letting him get off. Each fart he played off innocently, as though he had no knowledge of Reita's fetish. The clever bastard, he watched Reita like a hawk, not letting him out of his sight just in case he attempted to sneak off and masturbate.

As they finally climbed into bed, Ruki convinced Reita to spoon him—only to let a few big ones rip right into his still somehow-hard crotch, causing Reita to spasm and groan and grind his dick into Ruki's warm ass, much to Ruki's amusement—yet amazingly, he still had not reached his ultimate high.

"Goodnight, you nasty dog," Ruki's sweet, deep voice filled the air already polluted with his own horrid smells. "Next time, you'll think twice before letting me get out of hand, won't you?"

Reita could only nod as his eyes watered when Ruki chuckled and lifted up the sheets before dropping them again, repeating the action a few times as it became a fan that pushed all of Ruki's hot air from under the covers up into Reita's humiliated face.

That night, the pair slept not-so-soundly to the continuous farts steadily leaking their way out of Ruki's ass underneath the covers and forcing Reita into a state of submission and painful suffering.


	3. Reita/Ruki/Uruha/Aoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reita's become a greedy little bitch. Ruki and Uruha vow to give him what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd installment of the gazette fart fic that nobody except for me wanted. this chapter includes a reita/ruki/uruha/aoi foursome, because i really wanted to get aoi in on this. enjoy!!???

After that one day in the studio, and even after Reita had been given his fill as supplied by the tag-team Ruki and Uruha, the bassist had found himself looking at Aoi in ways he never had before, in ways that he quickly recognized to be off-limits, and attempted to shrug them off as soon as the realization hit him. He already had Ruki and Uruha, the greedy bastard. What more could he possibly want, or need?

The blonde mentally slapped himself for being such a horny idiot. It wasn't like he'd never heard Aoi fart before, he had; they'd been in a band together for over a decade, and heard his fair share of flatulence from the guitarist. But he'd never given much thought to it, despite his fetish. Not until that one day, when he'd already been so worked up as a result of Ruki and Uruha's torturous releases that Aoi's had become the last straw, the final thing to push him over the edge.

That one day had been such a rollercoaster for Reita, as he'd come out with his fetish to his two best friends, and even acted upon it, like he'd always fantasized about. It changed him, for better or for worse, as well as, apparently, implementing new fantasies into his mind, as if what he'd gotten that day wasn't enough—even though he knew it had been plenty, and if he ever wanted more, all he had to do was bring it up to Ruki and Uruha again. Hell, he hadn't even brought it up to Ruki the second time; the little demon had stirred up the situation all on his own.

But there Reita was, the luckiest guy in the world—and yet he couldn't stop himself from longing for more. Longing for Aoi; there was just something he couldn't shake off about the guitarist. Aoi had something Reita wanted, something that only he could provide for the bassist. Aoi's brand was different in its own ways, different from Ruki or Uruha's. It had its own individual qualities that made it stand out amongst the rest, and while Reita loved what Ruki and Uruha had to offer, he couldn't help but be curious about Aoi's too. Reita noticed that it had a stronger scent, one that burned his nostrils and made him impulsively turn his head away, even though he'd turn his head back a moment later and inhale it all, or as much as he could without gagging, because something about it was delicious like a drug he couldn't get enough of. The sounds were louder than Ruki or Uruha's, because while Ruki definitely had impressive gas for someone of his small stature, Aoi was bigger in physique, and naturally his were louder. Sometimes it was bubbly against his cheeks and other times it was airy, yet deep and still loud. Uruha had the potential for loud gas, quite possibly louder than Aoi's, if only he didn't hold onto the small ounces of embarrassment that he still associated with flatulence. Aoi on the other hand, he didn't have that shame, and ripped every one as loud as he could.

Fuck, Reita wondered what it would be like to have that raven beauty push him over the edge again. The thought made his pants grow tighter, and he closed his legs together upon realization, until...

"Earth to Reita!" Called Ruki, who was over at the main table with the rest of the members. Christ, they were still in the studio, he had shit to do and yet he was wasting away his time with nasty, lewd thoughts of his bandmate. He willed his pending boner to go down before standing up and making his way over to the table, standing next to Kai and away from Ruki, Uruha, and Aoi. He didn't need Aoi's close proximity to get him riled up again, and he didn't need Ruki or Uruha to call him out for it.

It was going to be a long day.

~

The end finally rolled around, Reita managing to keep his dirty mind at bay while focusing on his music. He was eager to pack up and go, until inevitably, Ruki held him back after Aoi and Kai had left, Uruha standing beside Ruki with his arms crossed and a small smirk on his face.

"You spaced out today. A lot. And you're going to tell us what's on your mind, because when you were spaced out, your eyes were locked on Aoi." Ruki didn't bother beating around the bush. He was direct and domineering, and Reita couldn't find it within himself to make up excuses or evade Ruki's question. With a sign, he began confessing.

"Ever since that one day in the studio... You know, when it all started... I... Fuck." Reita turned his head away, face heating up in embarrassment before speaking again. Ruki and Uruha remained silent, allowing him to take his time and make sure he clarified everything he would want. Yet Reita couldn't help but still feel lingering shame, as he was having these weird thoughts about someone who might not even be willing to satisfy him and his fucked up wants. Hell, he had no idea if Aoi even swung his way, or how accepting he was of fetishes and kinks...

"We'll handle it, Reita. Just tell us," Ruki soothed, sensing Reita's hesitation. Reita saw Uruha give a soft, comforting smile, and the bassist knew he was in a safe enough place to come forward.

"Before I went into the bathroom, when Aoi..." Reita trailed off with uncertainty as to how he could complete his sentence. "When he... pushed me over the edge. He was the one that really set me off, and since then I've just been... thinking. Curious."

Ruki hummed in understanding, shooting Uruha a look. "Thinking. Curious, but about what, exactly?"

Reita averted his gaze. "What it would be like to have you two build me up again, and have him finish me off. What it would be like to be a slave to the three of you. You all offer such different qualities—and something about him draws me in. I want to try what us three have already done, but with Aoi included."

And there it was, Reita's fantasy out in the open. He held his breath as he waited for his words to register in the minds of his two closest friends, until Ruki's hand rubbed up against his, in a motion that was passionate, in a way that was comforting and not erotic.

"You're greedy. But for good reason—thank you for telling us," Ruki smiled before pressing his lips to Reita's in a soft kiss, sealing the exposed secret before backing away and wrapping his arm around Uruha's waist. Uruha looked down at Ruki, before gazing at Reita with an unspoken trust, lust and burning passion. He nodded but didn't speak.

"See you, Rei," were the last words spoken by Ruki before the three of them parted ways that evening.

Reita was so giddy that night he could barely sleep.

~

The next day, there was no rehearsal or a need for the band to meet in the studio. Reita stayed home, taking the day to relax and chill out, watching movies and even cleaning up his apartment a little bit. But a single thought lingered in the back of his mind, leaving him unable to fully commit to any task he set out to do that day.

So when his phone went off with a vague text from Uruha, simply telling him to "come over", Reita didn't waste a moment getting dressed and hopping in his car, soon en route to Ruki's apartment.

~

Reita knocked on the door and tried the handle to find the entrance unlocked, and he made his way in. He took note of how the apartment was quiet—aside from little Koron who didn't bark, but didn't fail to come up to Reita and give him a few licks on the hand and paw at his boots, tail wagging. But in terms of human activity, the apartment seemed vacant.

The blond man slipped his boots off before making his way into the living room, calling, "Ruki? Uru?"

Not a trace of his friends, until...

"Reita?" Ruki had replied, his voice followed by sounds Reita knew to be the passing of gas and a moan.

"Sorry, I couldn't hold it..." Uruha's voice.

At the sound, Reita's cock instantly throbbed in his pants, and he whined softly. It sounded like it came from the bedroom, and at that point, his mind was in his dick and it was telling him to walk towards the source of the sound, which he listened to. The door was shut but since the apartment was dead silent, the sound had traveled, and as he got closer, he began to pick up other sounds that he couldn't decipher perfectly, but knew he would be hitting the ball in the park if he guessed they were the sounds of making out and hot passion. Reita gasped, his breath as hot as the sounds he was hearing coming from the other side of the closed door.

He shook his head and cleared his clouding thoughts before entering, breath hitching at what he saw and what aromatic scents had begun assaulting his nose as soon as he'd made it in, sending an automatic jolt of arousal down to his pending erection. He quickly shut the door behind him.

Neither Ruki nor Uruha acknowledged his entrance as the two of them were, as Reita guessed correctly, engaged in a hot makeout, eyes closed and hands eagerly feeling each other up, mouths breathing hotly into one another and tongues intertwining. Uruha had even ripped a relatively small fart, causing Ruki to grin against his lips. But what had shocked Reita the most upon entry was a third figure on the bed, dressed in black pants, a white shirt and his head topped with long, black hair. Unmistakably, that figure was Aoi, with his back turned to Reita, his hands groping Ruki and Uruha as he placed kisses upon their necks, and most importantly, his back arched and ass out proud. He was the first one to pause and acknowledge Reita, turning his head and peering back over his shoulder with a sultry look in his dark eyes. Ruki and Uruha followed suit, breaking apart from one another and peering at Reita, who swallowed thickly and averted his gaze.

"It... s-stinks in here," was all Reita could bring himself to say with an unintentional stutter as his three friends' burning gazes remained fixated upon him.

The three of them smirked at each other, but Aoi boastfully spoke first. "Most of that was me. Nasty, I know. My bad."

Ruki playfully punched him on the shoulder. "Don't take so much credit; you know that just as much of it was mine."

"Both of you, shut up. Maybe we should let Reita be the judge, hmm?" Uruha's lips upturned in a playful smirk, his eyes shifty and focused on Reita, who was at this point, red and flustered and covering his crotch with his hands.

Ruki looked pleased with the idea, nodding before sending a smirk Uruha's way, and then Reita's. "Maybe we should, 'ruha." Ruki started to crawl away from the two other figures on the bed, making his way to the end and stepping down off of it. He turned his body around, hands on the bed so his torso was leaning slightly forwards, his backside towards Reita and his eyes glancing over his own shoulder. He didn't have to tell Uruha and Aoi to do the same, as they followed suit on their own, with Aoi in the middle, Ruki on his left, and Uruha on his right.

"What are you waiting for, bitch? Get your face and nose over here," Ruki barked, impatient. "Or maybe you're ungrateful, after everything I went through to present you with this? With what you told me you had been longing for?" Ruki grabbed Aoi's plump ass cheek as he made clear what he was referring to, Aoi grinning and laughing deeply and grinding his ass into Ruki's hand. Even Uruha chuckled, but not without demeaning undertones.

"I came all this way, and you're going to insult me by not utilizing what I have to offer? I think not. Reita, get on your fucking knees." Aoi spoke with such a confidently domineering, bossy tone that it made Reita feel small and weak. He always knew beforehand that Ruki was one to have the same attitude in the bedroom, but he didn't know Aoi had it in him, too. It made Reita shiver with want, the need to be used and abused by this man, _these men..._

_"Now!"_

"Y-yes, sir!" Aoi's raised voice painfully yanked Reita out of his thoughts, making him flinch yet forcing him down onto his knees and crawl towards the three men without any physical means. He didn't stop until his face was merely inches from Aoi's ass, while Ruki and Uruha twisted their hips back as to encircle Reita's head with their rears. Each of them laughed, deep voices creating a haunting unison of sounds that did nothing but intimidate and Reita and belittle him into a defenseless submissive—and he loved every second of it.

"That's right, bitch. You'll listen to us, because you're ours," Ruki scoffed, wiggling his butt and pressing it against the side of Reita's head teasingly. "But there's something you want from us, isn't there? Tell us. Tell Aoi."

Reita's face continued to flush, and already he was painfully aroused just from being surrounded by the three beautiful asses of his bandmates—but Ruki was right, he wanted more, and the only way to get it would be to swallow some of his shame and beg for it.

"The three of you... Fuck, just fart on me, please. Right in my face..."

Uruha was the first one to fire as soon as Reita had finished speaking. His hand was on his stomach as he moaned through it, the sound loud and drawn out, the stench intense. Reita's automatic response was to moan as his nose scrunched up in fake disgust, the scent and sound immensely pleasurable, and he turned his head to the right as if to inhale as much as he could by pressing his nose into the cleft of Uruha's soft ass.

"Mmm, I've been holding that one in for a while," he confessed, laughing when he felt Reita press his nose into the guitarist's behind. "And it stinks! Even after what happened last time, I still can't believe you have a fetish for this. Gross."

Reita continued to inhale the scent through Uruha's soft pants, cock twitching with arousal at each degrading word that left his full lips. Uruha let rip another fart, this time right in Reita's face, and the bassist groaned at the immediate warmth and vibration.

But a sound from his left made him reluctantly pull away as Ruki copied Uruha, cocking his leg and letting loose a loud fart into the open, proceeding to fan it with his hand. Reita watched sadly as the scent was broken up and quickly moved his body so that his face was now in Ruki's butt, sniffing and attempting to scrounge up every last particle he could. He inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth as he snuggled against the warmth, arousal budding quickly and making him feel hot all over.

"Christ, Reita. Uruha's got a point—what the fuck is wrong with you? Getting so turned on by our disgusting gas, I can't even imagine how humiliating it must be for you..."

And then it was Aoi's turn. He reached behind himself and laced his strong, callused fingers through Reita's blond locks, ripping him away from Ruki's ass. Reita didn't even have time to whine at the loss because his face was being forced into Aoi's plushy behind in the next second.

"So that's what you want from me, hmm?" Aoi interrogated, wiggling his hips, and naturally Reita's head followed the movement as Aoi still had Reita's hair in his grasp and was forcing him into his ass. "After that day in the studio, you've wanted me to fart in your face? Ha, what a fucking loser," he scoffed with a deep chuckle. "Getting off on that, I thought Ruki was joking when he told me. But now I know that every one of his words were true. You're just a useless slave to their farts, aren't you? And now for mine too."

Reita didn't respond, couldn't, with how hard his face was being pressed against Aoi's ass, and he was now running low on air.

"I said, _aren't you?"_ Aoi raised his voice again and forcefully shook Reita's head by the tight grip he had on his hair, and soon Reita was having to tap Aoi's thigh because he couldn't breathe. Aoi released him, and Reita panted hard as soon as he pulled his face away, gasping hard for air.

But not only did Aoi release Reita, he also released a monstrous burst of gas from between his cheeks, as loud and as disgusting as the one he'd ripped during that one day in the studio. He laughed loudly, because he knew Reita couldn't breathe, and when he released him he knew he'd be gasping for oxygen like a fish out of water—but what he'd gotten instead was Aoi's stink, in his mouth and in his nostrils as he coughed from not only the lack of air but the burning of the stench. He almost wretched as it entered his mouth, he swore he could taste it, paired with the scent in his nose.

By then, both Ruki and Uruha had joined in with their taunting laughter, peering back over their shoulders as they watched Reita gasp and gag. Yet they didn't feel an ounce of sympathy for the bitch, as they knew he loved every second of it—and they were right. The sensations were so powerful Reita could feel his head go completely foggy, entering him into a groggy drugged-like state, and it felt so fucking good. He knew from the time in the studio that Aoi had the ability to hold such power over him, and he'd fantasized about it since then. But fuck, the real thing right up close and personal was better than he could have ever imagined.

For the next little while, Ruki and Uruha continued to fart back and forth on either side of Reita, the two of them full and gassy and unable to hold it in, laughing, as did Aoi, at Reita, who would eagerly bounce back and forth and follow each of their sounds and scents like an obedient little bloodhound—or rather, farthound. The three of them would throw around demeaning nicknames, Ruki and Aoi exercising their pure dominatrix demeanors, while Uruha did most of the farting and less of the yelling.

Soon, Reita was being ordered onto the bed by Ruki, and he obliged without question. He laid down on his back while he waited eagerly for his next orders, and after he heard some faint whisperings coming from their direction as they huddled at the end of the bed, they were climbing up. Ruki straddled him, sitting on his stomach, and Uruha kneeling behind Reita's head. Aoi kneeled beside Uruha, staring down and scrutinizing Reita's blissful facial expression with a scoff. He looked back up at Ruki, who was running his hands along Reita's firm pecs and down his abs with a hungry look in his eyes. When Aoi chuckled, Ruki huffed before snapping, "What? He's hot."

Aoi put his hands up in a peace offering, and even Reita laughed.

But before long, the laughter died down and everyone was back to business. Ruki continued to straddle Reita's torso, and when he farted it would vibrate loudly against Reita's clothed stomach. Reita moaned and jerked his body involuntarily at the bursts of gas, both from pleasure and not, as he was dying for Ruki to shift his body just a little bit lower and pass gas on his erection instead.

"Ruki, ugh," Reita moaned mid-sentence as Ruki ripped another fart on his stomach, "lower, p-please... mmph!"

"What was that? I couldn't hear you with your mouth full," Ruki played off nonchalantly at the fact that Uruha had moved up to sit on Reita's face, effectively shutting him up before his message could be properly conveyed.

And then Aoi was moving behind Uruha, his front flush with the Uruha's back with his arms wrapped around his middle. Uruha bit his lip and peered back over his shoulder to see Aoi's face right there, and leaned in for a kiss. Aoi eagerly met his lips and moaned as they quickly engaged in a bout of what could only be described as a display of intense lust and passion; Ruki watched in awe as their bodies and mouths fit together like puzzle pieces. He even wondered if the two had ever fooled around before, considering how comfortable they seemed to be. Ruki's dick twitched within his pants at the hot show the two put on, only to be interrupted Uruha's loud passing of gas, effectively ruining the moment between himself and Aoi, but earning a moan from Reita who was still underneath his ass. He laughed hard in mockery, both at Reita and at Aoi who rolled his eyes and crinkled his nose in disgust at Uruha's release. But for the sake of the fact that they had gathered for Reita's sake, Aoi, who still had his arms wrapped around Uruha, pressed on Uruha's stomach, effectively earning another big fart from him.

"I want a piece of him," Ruki declared momentarily, leaning forward and catching Uruha's mouth in a messy kiss. The guitarist's mouth still had remnants of Aoi's saliva, yet Ruki didn't mind—in fact, it was hot. Their day had already been made disgusting behind repair, what's a little bit more taboo?

This time, it was Aoi's turn to feast upon a beautiful display of raw passion as Ruki and Uruha's mouths moved in perfect sync, moans and hot breaths mixing with one another. Aoi felt up Uruha during the makeout session, needing something, anything, to ground himself.

But more pressing matters were at hand, and the three had to remember what they'd originally come for. Ruki moaned into Uruha's mouth as he let out another low burst of gas onto Reita, Uruha soon following suit, before the both of them were laughing and breathing in their own stink as they continued to kiss. As disgusting as it was, they all found themselves burning with unexplainable arousal, too caught up in the moment to care about what might be considered universally "gross". Of course, Reita gasped and moaned under each release of his bandmates' farts, and couldn't help but lift his hands up to Ruki's squishy ass and knead it, smacking it playfully and holding it in his big palms as Ruki grinned against Uruha's mouth at Reita's selfishness. But before long, Ruki was reluctantly pulling away from Uruha and focusing on grinding his butt into Reita's hands, before backing up slowly. He sat down on Reita's very visible erection, grinding his ass against it and feeling it throb against his cleft.

"He's so hard," Ruki informed Uruha and Aoi as if Reita wasn't even there. "Aoi, come feel for yourself." Ruki climbed off of Reita's lap after gifting him with a small tease of gas.

Aoi removed himself from Uruha and took Ruki's place on Reita's crotch, straddling it and rubbing his full ass against the tent curiously.

"You're right. And all from our farts?"

"All from our farts. Can you believe that nasty bitch?" Ruki snickered, as did Uruha, who had backed off of Reita's face so that Aoi was the only one seated upon Reita's body. Reita gasped when Aoi ground his butt down onto his erection.

"Want m-more... Please..."

"More?" Aoi barked in disbelief, grinding his ass down harder and faster now. "Reita, you greedy piece of shit. What more could you possibly want?" Aoi played off innocently. He knew what Reita was asking for—but he wanted to hear it straight from the horse's mouth. He continued to grind his ass down, even grabbing Reita's hands and placing them on his butt, until he could tell Reita was getting extremely close.

"Say it, bitch!" Aoi barked again, asserting such dominance and sheer power over Reita that even Ruki had to give an inward form of approval.

"Fart on my dick and make me cum, Aoi! Please!" Reita was practically in tears, overwhelmed by absolutely _everything_ , his face flushed and his mind still drugged as he begged for his own form of release.

Aoi's harsh face softened, his plump lips forming a smile as he looked down at Reita, and then at Ruki and Uruha who watched with nothing but their full attention. Then his face claimed a terrifyingly sadistic grin, and Reita knew it was over for him. In the next second, before Reita could mentally prepare himself, Aoi was settling his heavy body down onto Reita's crotch with Reita's erection pressing against his clothed asshole, the fat tissue of his ass cheeks spreading out on either side. And then, finally, with a loud, low moan, Aoi was forcing out a much louder burst of gas from his butt, the loudest and most disgusting fart to date, the vibration of it alone strong enough to make Reita's hips jerk and buck even under Aoi's weight. The fart had such a stench to it that even Aoi was in disbelief, but fuck did it feel good to finally let out something so foul. He took secret pleasure in his nastiest farts, as most creatures did, and triumphantly smirked down at Reita and then at Ruki and Uruha while his gas finally began to quiet down and run out, but not after a few quick bursts to make sure Reita was finished off completely—even though Reita had orgasmed as soon as Aoi farted, and the smaller farts that Aoi forced out almost hurt against the sensitivity of his now spent cock, his semen grossly contained inside his boxers—again. And yet he couldn't bring himself to care, as he'd just been given another amazing orgasm, one beyond words.

Aoi unmounted Reita while Ruki and Uruha smiled softly and pet Reita's blond, sweaty locks of hair, the bassist on the verge of falling asleep, but not before giving a quick "thank you... so much."

Meanwhile, Aoi was starting to come down from his own high, and back to reality.

"I don't really know what the fuck just happened," he confessed. "But I'm available if you ever want to do it again sometime. That was fucking hot."


	4. Reita/Ruki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruki just wanted to do something nice for Reita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to write something cute and silly so here y'all go!
> 
> also i should mention that this chapter is slightly AUish? in this one ruki and reita are bfs and living in the same apartment, but in the other chapters they're not... idk

A trip to the fridge.

That single trip turned into two trips.

And then three turned into four, five and _then..._

Oh, Ruki had lost count.

~

The day had been a lazy one thus far, yet by the afternoon Reita was feeling peckish. He made his way to the kitchen to find it devoid of life, not a creature stirring—not even Koron, and so Reita guessed the little mutt was probably snoozing away in one of the many overpriced doggie beds Ruki insisted on buying and placing throughout the apartment. Rolling his eyes at the thought, Reita walked to the fridge—the _Heaven_ —and opened it.

To find it fucking empty.

"What the fuck..." Reita whispered in astonishment to himself, an eyebrow raised in confusion as he knew his eyes must be deceiving him. Right? They were just playing jokes, Reita must still be groggy...

Until he realized that _no_ , there were _definitely zero_ meals in there. Sure, there were condiments and small snacks, some sandwiches that... Ew, he probably should've thrown out two weeks ago... But Reita was absolutely positive that there had been plenty of pizza slices and other leftovers collected over the past few days.

And now, there was nothing. Zilch. Nada.

With a sigh, Reita pondered his possible suspects. Because unless he'd unknowingly embarked on a massive 3 AM snack the previous night, he was in the clear. Koron? No, Ruki refused to give him human food...

_Oh._

"Ruki! Where the hell is our food?!"

When no answer came to him, Reita sighed and slapped a hand over his face. Either Ruki knew he was the culprit and had been found out so he wasn't replying, was caught up in something and couldn't hear Reita, or he _knew he was the culprit and had been found out so he wasn't replying._ Reita had a hunch as to which one was correct. Shutting the fridge door, he quickly engaged into predator-mode as he stalked out of the kitchen, light on his feet and as quiet as—well, as Ruki had been, because he'd stolen all that food without Reita noticing. Thankfully, the apartment wasn't too large in size, and there were only so many places Ruki could hide.

Reita would find that culprit, goddammit!

~

Just one more bite, _and..._

"I got you, thief!"

"What the— _oomf!_ "

Caught mid-bite, a strong, thick pair of arms tightly wrapped themselves around the thief's waist and were embracing him close and making him gasp, shaking him from side to side in an attempt to rid him of the pizza slice he was holding. A warm body was pressed up against his posterior, presumably the owner of the arms—and the thief yelped before dropping the pizza back into the box as he was taken by surprise, clawing at the arms that were practically engulfing his small frame. At that, the intruder let go—but the thief guessed it wasn't because he'd dropped the pizza. No; the sudden force of arms tightly wrapped around the thief's midsection, the surprise it evoked in him—it forced out something so foul that he was turning his head away in embarrassment, making him unable to face the man behind him. At the tight squeezing of his stomach, the thief had uncontrollably let go a massive fart—one so big and raunchy even he felt shame.

And the intruder would be lying if he said it didn't turn his body hot, even for a split second—but there were more pressing matters at hand. He opened his mouth to speak, but few words escaped him.

"Holy shit."

"I... I was saving that, fuck you!"

"The pizza or the fart?"

"B-both!" The thief stuttered, scrambling free of the intruder's hold. He crossed his arms and held his head up high, chin pointed in the air. His plump lips were set into a pout as his back was turned towards the other man—because dammit, he'd gotten caught, and while he knew it was inevitable, he had _not_ planned to rip a giant, vile-smelling fart right up against the person who he knew would be catching him.

At least not yet, anyways.

"Ruki..." The man started with a sigh, staring at the thief—now known as Ruki—with an irritated gaze. "Please don't tell me you ate all of our leftovers today."

Ruki scoffed to hide his soft belch. "Okay, Reita. I _won't_ tell you that I ate all of our leftovers today," he replied snobbishly with a sassy _hmph_ to top it all off.

 _What a damn diva,_ Reita mused, before reaching into the box of few pizza slices and grabbing the one that Ruki had dropped. He examined it momentarily before wolfing it down followed pleasured moan soon after, and finally, Ruki turned around to lock eyes with the intruder. His arms were still crossed and his eyes were set ablaze as he watched Reita eat his meal. _His_ food, _his_ fuel! How dare he?!

"I was going to eat that! Hey, paws off! Those are mine!" The small man wailed uselessly, trying to retrieve what was rightfully his, but to no avail. Reita took hold of the remaining slices and held them high in the air, beyond where Ruki could reach. The man couldn't help but let out a snort as he watched Ruki's pathetic attempts to jump up and grab the pizza, and then spluttered when he heard the small demon try to claim the slices as his own.

" _Yours?_ You've eaten _everything!_ You don't need these!"

"Yes, I do! Give them to me!"

"Okay, so you don't deny that you've already eaten all of the other leftovers and that this is all that's left.” _Busted_. “What the hell, Ruki? I live here too, you know." He set the slices down into the box once Ruki stopped acting difficult, although his arms were still crossed and his lips were still curled in a pout. "Why did you eat all of that? There's no way that's healthy."

Ruki averted his gaze momentarily, knowing that Reita was right, but he didn't back down. "I was really, really hungry," was all he said, annoyingly moody and difficult, much like a child.

The taller man sighed, _again_. He loved Ruki, he truly did, but god he could be so difficult sometimes. "I don't believe that."

Ruki ran a hand through his hair, distressed. There really was no use arguing, because Reita always saw right through him in the end. "Alright, I was planning on surprising you and having some fun with you later, and I knew that to do so, I would need to eat a lot. And, well, it seems to be working," he smirked softly to himself, biting his lip as he recalled the gas he'd passed when Reita initially grabbed and startled him. "That's all. Why is it such a big deal? I'm sure we have more food somewhere."

Oh. _Oh,_ now everything made sense.

The once-harsh gaze that belonged to Reita soon softened as he learned about Ruki's true intentions, but something inside him twisted as he was also given another reason to be upset with the small man.

"Ruki... I'm happy you're so accepting of my fetish and all, but..." His face twisted as he tried to construct a decent enough sentence to convey his worries. "I think you're indulging me too often. Eating all of that really isn't healthy for you. What if you get a really bad stomach ache?"

The smaller man raised an eyebrow but didn't reply.

Yet again, Reita was letting another sigh escape his lips at how troublesome Ruki insisted on being with him.

"Babe, you're going to get fat if you keep doing this."

Ruki laughed out loud at his boyfriend's words. "You'd love me even if I was 300 pounds.”

Damn. "Yes, but... you could... develop other health problems and die young. I don't want that."

"Oh, please!" Ruki flicked his hand in dismissal. "Stop complaining and just let me do this. It's as fun for me as it is for you, and it's not going to kill me. I'm fine and I won't get fat— _eek!_ " Ruki squeaked and swatted Reita's hand away once it made contact with his tummy. His squishy tummy, at that. _Okay,_ maybe Ruki had gained a few pounds since he learned about Reita's fetish, but that was fine. It wasn't that noticeable and he could burn them off no problem.

"Ruki, look. You're already getting a bit chubby," he pointed out as least offensively as he could. "I mean, I can’t say that I’m against it, because frankly you're very nice to cuddle when you have a bit of extra thickness, and you look soft and cute, and wow, the fat gathers really nicely in your butt..." And _okay,_ maybe Reita wasn't against the idea of Ruki gaining a little bit of weight... But that was beside the point. He was worried about his boyfriend and his health—that was the most important aspect of allowing Ruki to indulge Reita in his fetish, because as much as Reita truly appreciated what Ruki was doing for him, the last thing he wanted was to put his boyfriend’s health at risk. While it was unlikely, it wasn’t impossible for something to go wrong—especially with how often the two were having these play-sessions.

The smaller man's face went up in pink at Reita's compliments, but couldn't help but send a teasing remark his way in return. "Oh, don't tell me feederism is another fetish of yours we have yet to uncover? Maybe you actually want me to get big and fat."

Reita chuckled, reaching out and scooping Ruki back into his arms. He let his hands rest on Ruki's tummy, kneading the fattened flesh tenderly before feeling up his thickened thighs and rear. He kissed the top of Ruki's head as he squirmed in Reita's grasp. "It's not something I've thought of before, but now that you mention it..." He teased, leaning down to take a quick nip at Ruki's shoulder where his loose shirt had slipped off and exposed soft skin underneath. "Maybe the idea of fattening you up and eating you isn't so bad."

"Eating me? Who said anything about _eating_ me?!" Ruki exclaimed with a laugh before playfully punched Reita in the shoulder, gazing up tenderly at the man who worried way too much—yet Ruki would be lying if he said he wasn’t appreciative of Reita’s concerns for him. God, did he love that man…

And then their intimate moment was rudely interrupted by the loud gurgling of Ruki's stomach.

"Oh... Sorry," Ruki groaned, doubling over slightly as he laid his hand upon Reita's on his belly. He sighed and uttered defeat. "Okay, maybe I did go a little bit overboard today..."

Much to Reita's earlier prediction, Ruki was indeed sporting a really bad stomach ache. The gas in his tummy bubbled loudly, earning a wince from Ruki as he threw his head back again Reita's strong chest. Reita gazed down sadly at his pained boyfriend before giving some tender rubs to his stomach, pressing a kiss to the side of his head as he did so. Ruki groaned at each rub, breathing heavy as he tried to ignore the sudden, painful cramps that were assaulting him from the inside.

"You're really bloated," Reita observed as he gave an experimental push to Ruki's belly. Instead of responding, Ruki could only manage a moan as that push to his bloated tummy forced out a big burst of gas from his behind. Just like the first fart, this one was loud and gross as it rumbled between his cheeks for an impressive amount of time—not that Reita was complaining, but Ruki, for the first time since he'd discovered Reita's fetish, actually seemed embarrassed because of his gas. Plus, the smell was _bad_. Much worse than usual. He whined, with a flushed face, as he looked down at his feet, unable to meet his boyfriend's soft gaze.

Yet Reita couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at how cute Ruki was acting—it wasn't often he was exposed to this soft side of his boyfriend, and tonight, he'd relish in it.

"Reita! Don't laugh at me!" Ruki scolded, delivering yet another playful punch to Reita's shoulder and then realizing that oh—his stomach was already starting to hurt less. "C-can you... do that again?" He asked shyly, cursing himself for how soft he was acting. He was always the one to do the humiliating, not the other way around!

"Sorry, you're just really cute, and I never get to see this side of you so you better believe I'm going to be taking advantage of it," Reita smirked, making sure to squeeze Ruki again before the smaller man could lash out at him. Sure enough, he'd squeezed out a rather impressive fart from his bloated boyfriend, and said bloated boyfriend was gasping at his release. Slowly but surely, each passing of gas was alleviating a bit of pain from his stomach, and now he couldn't find it within himself to get angry at Reita for teasing him.

The immediate scent made Reita's eyes water and his nose burn, and he tried to ignore how much it was already turning him on. He had more important things to tend to, and he couldn't let his fetish get in the way of that—he’d just have to ignore his half-hard cock as best he could, for Ruki’s sake. He let his hand give a soft pat to Ruki’s chubby tummy. "Is that making you feel any better?"

Another fart sounded in the room, answering Reita's question so Ruki didn't have to, although Ruki responded nonetheless. "Yeah... But I have so much in there I don't think it'll be any quick fix," he groaned, gesturing to his stomach and the gurgles it was continuing to produce. "This sucks. I just wanted to have some fun, and now all of this is going to be wasted..."

"It won't be wasted, but you're in too much pain to play this out like we usually do." Reita truly appreciated Ruki's efforts at wanting to please him so eagerly, but he knew better than to try and turn their night sexual when his boyfriend was feeling so terrible. "We'll try again another day—and from now on, I _am_ going to monitor you and your intake."

At that, Ruki pouted, much like a child whose toy was being taken away. "But Rei..."

"No buts, babe," Reita asserted, internally _melting_ at how goddamn precious his little boyfriend was acting. He knew it was pretty sick of him, to think such things of the smaller man when he wasn't feeling good—but could anyone really blame Reita? This was _Ruki_ in question, he rarely let his guard down like this. "Come on, let's get you laying down."

~

That was how the boyfriends ended up watching TV on the couch, with Reita laying down on his back, Ruki on his stomach with his head resting on Reita's collarbones. The taller man had his arms wrapped around the smaller's middle, holding him close as he pretty much ignored whatever show was on TV. All he needed was Ruki for his entertainment, because whenever Reita would squeeze Ruki, Ruki would fart, Reita would laugh and Ruki would whine and gasp, while more than likely letting out a string of _don't laugh at me_ s and _I hate you_ s and _don't look so damn smug_ s. Yet Reita indulged in the tender moments, feeling quite special as he got to see this side of Ruki.

But okay, his favourite part was _definitely_ being able to squeeze and scare farts out of Ruki at any given moment—it was undeniably hilarious, and Ruki looked damn cute with his red face and heated blush.

"How are you feeling?" Reita asked to mask his laugh after he'd, yet again, squeezed another bout of gas out of his boyfriend's plump little behind.

Ruki made a grumbling noise at first, knowing quite well that Reita was laughing at him. "A bit better, but not really. I'm so fucking bloated," he admitted with an exasperated sigh.

Soon, they switched positions so Reita was sitting up with his back against the arm rest, Ruki turned around so he was sitting between Reita's spread legs with his back against Reita's anterior. The room was definitely beginning to stink now, and _bad_ —Reita was positive this was the worst gas Ruki had had since revealing his fetish, and even Ruki couldn't ignore that fact.

"I stink so bad. I'm sorry," he apologized after pushing out a fart on his own accord. Usually he didn't mind his own scent, and he knew Reita often loved it, but he could tell that today's batch was fucking nasty.

The strings of Reita's heart tugged at the sincerity of his boyfriend's apology, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. "My little whoopee cushion, you don't need to apologize for anything."

"Your little _what now?!_ " How dare Reita use such a degrading nickname on him!

"Whoopee cushion. See, I squeeze you and you fart—"

"Say that again and I'll sit on your face and fart until you die."

Well, that wasn't much of a threat, considering who he was talking to...

"My little whoopee cushion~"

_"Reita!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry but ruki as a little whoopee cushion is my favourite concept


	5. Ruki/Reita/Uruha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this chapter is my favourite so far heheheh i love to torture uru  
> caution: some mentions of scat!

"Yeah, take that, bitch _. Oh..._ "

"Mm, good boy, sniff it all."

To no one's surprise, Ruki, Reita and Uruha had all gathered together once more, with Ruki and Uruha's purpose being to indulge Reita in the fetish to which the trio were all very aware of by this point. Reita had to be the luckiest goddamn man in the world to have friends that would willingly pleasure him in such ways—foul ways that Reita couldn't get enough of, for which he was thankful of the pair's acceptance and willingness, often at the drop of a hat. And so, that was how the three ended up that evening with Uruha laying on his back on Ruki's bed, long, slender legs hiked up in the air with his tight leggings-clad ass nearly hanging off the edge, on display for all to see. Of course, Uruha's butt couldn't be found without Reita's face in close proximity—but in this case, it was so close, Reita's face was pressed against the squishy cheeks of his best friend's behind, nose digging into the cleft where the soft fabric lay taut as it shielded Uruha's puckered anus from view. Without complaint, Reita would willingly engage in his current position at any time—but this time specifically, Ruki was to his left, the small man enforcing his power over the blond by utilizing the strong hold he had on Reita's hair, effectively asserting his dominance with each painful tug at the strands. With that dominance and physical force came the fact that Ruki was also the one responsible for shoving Reita's face into Uruha's crack, and Reita didn't, couldn't, nor did he want to, retaliate—not when the natural scent of Uruha's musks were lacing themselves within the freshly-washed, laundry-scented smells of his leggings, plaguing Reita with so many overwhelming sensations he could feel himself slipping into bliss so soon. Not when Reita could feel that familiar, suspenseful tensing of Uruha's glutes and entrance, signaling that he was about to come undone and release what was an immense source of organic pleasure for Reita from his hole. Not when Uruha was letting a great sigh of relief escape his lips as a similar air left his other end, and certainly not when Reita was being completely engulfed in the nauseatingly delicious gas that was au Uruha. Reita let out a similar moan to his companion's as the scent wafted right up into his nostrils and as the warmth made itself apparent in the fabric of Uruha's pants, and in turn against Reita's flushed face, as did the silly reverberation he felt was to be welcomed with open arms. For him, this was bliss; his euphoria, and his ecstasy.

"Oh, god!" Reita could hear Uruha moan and Ruki laugh deeply as the guitarist's gaseous load began to dwindle in the form of smaller, quicker bursts, each one coming out as a sharp blow to Reita's senses as he couldn't help but flinch involuntarily at each one. Unforgivingly, Ruki would of course force Reita's head further into Uruha's cleft with a degrading chuckle, knowing better than to have mercy on his bitch because oh, he knew Reita loved every particle he could scrounge up, every blast to his face, that dirty fucker. "It feels so good, I'm so full— _ah!_ " Uruha's sentence was cut short as another gut-wrenching bout of gas rumbled within the confines of his digestive organs, one of his hands coming down to grab hold of his own ass cheek for support and the other going to rest on the elevated surface of his bloated stomach. With that hand, he applied soft pressure to himself until his body was once more tensing up in its entirety as the man couldn't help but to pass another obnoxiously loud yet repugnant round of his own, organic gas into the face of his bitch; his bitch so eager, so obediently inhaling every last scrap and morsel of the invisible pleasure-source—or at least, Reita would have been, if Uruha hadn't abruptly clenched his hole and cut his release short, body tensed as tightly as his entrance before scrambling off the bed and away from Ruki and Reita with various strings of _oh god oh god_ s and _what the fuck_ s and _no no no this can't be happening_ s leaving his lips as he barged into the bathroom, loudly slamming the door shut behind him.

"Um..." Reita started, glancing at Ruki who seemed to be just as confused by the guitarist's sudden outburst. The vocalist winced and shrugged in response, although silently, amongst the two of them, both men could figure out a single reason as to why Uruha would bolt off so suddenly, holding his ass as he ran, no less. _Yikes._

~

"Fuckmefuckmefuckme, _oh...!"_ Pained moans followed by groans sounded throughout the pristinely-cleaned, white and sparkling bathroom, as did the many obnoxious blasts that escaped Uruha's rear violently and without mercy, practically thundering against the porcelain bowl he was currently seated on. Each disgusting rip and burst of his ass forced out winces and groans from his other end, because _fuck_ , it hurt. Everything fucking hurt, and Uruha was doubling over forwards as a particularly unforgiving fart had made itself very known, what with the intensified gurgling and rumbles of his innards and the force in which the gas was expelled, he couldn't help but cringe as it exited his body. The dry blast was so violent it stung, the explosion of air against the toilet bowl no doubt loud enough that it could be heard by Ruki and Reita who were more than likely still situated in Ruki's bedroom, as the bathroom was attached to it.

As another bout of stomach gurgles possessed him, Uruha planted his elbows on his naked thighs and dropped his head into his hands.

_Fuck._

Just moments ago, he was enjoying some fetid fun with his friends, and in the midst of it, gut-wrenching cramps had overtaken his body and forced him into the bathroom, as he'd assumed the worst of his body and could've sworn he was on the brink of shitting his pants. But now, on the toilet and continuously blasting ass at every five seconds, stomach painfully bloated and only now, did he realize, that he was fucking _constipated_ , he didn't know which situation would have been worse: actually shitting himself, embarrassing yet quick and fairly painless, or _this_.

Probably the former, in all honesty.

The guitarist let out another pained gasp into his hands as yet another burst from his behind echoed obnoxiously against the porcelain.

Uruha was absolutely humiliated.

~

_Knock, knock._

"Uru? Can I come in?"

His entire body seized (and didn't fail to force out another blaring fart) at the sound of another man's voice—Ruki's specifically, and Uruha squeezed his thighs together upon instinct before grabbing the bottom hem of his shirt, pulling it down to cover as much of himself as he could in a half-hearted attempt to make himself look decent should Ruki burst in unwelcomed. His heart could be heard pounding in his ears as he realized Ruki was right outside the bathroom door, awaiting a response from him. Fuck, he was in no state to socialize or interact with anyone, and most certainly not with Ruki who would probably break down into hysterics and use this as blackmail material. But to Uruha's surprise and, admittedly his comfort, Ruki's voice sounded soft, without any malicious undertones.

"Uruha?" _Knock, knock._

"U-um..." Uruha hesitated, yet caught off guard at the second coming of Ruki's concerned voice, and so his next words left him before he could think. "Yes, c-come in..."

~

Slowly, cautiously, as though he was opening the cage of a frightened animal that could lash out at any moment, Ruki gripped the handle of the bathroom door and turned it until he could manage to slip his body through the small crack, quickly shutting it behind him as he prepared himself for the worst.

"You can... um... turn around..."

Right. Ruki hadn't yet faced the guitarist whom he had objectively entered the bathroom to check up on.

When he did, his shoulders slumped and his heart dropped instantaneously at what he saw.

Uruha looked utterly _pathetic_. His head was lowered, faced away from Ruki in an attempt to shield his flushed face, with his pants and boxers pooled on the floor and around his ankles. He had a tight grip on the hem of his shirt, pulling it down so far the fabric could be seen stretching as he used it to cover his naked pelvis and as much of his thighs as he could manage. At the feeble whine that left Uruha's plump lips as a result of a violent fit of gas that slipped out of his puckered hole without warning, Ruki was tossing all initial shock aside as he stepped forward to comfort his friend by, first, merely laying a hand on his shoulder as if to test the waters, to see how Uruha would react, and to see if he would let him in. Uruha was undoubtedly a very prideful man, and Ruki didn't know how the lead guitarist would fare in such a vulnerable situation.

Yet Uruha could only manage an involuntary flinch and an exasperated sigh as he felt Ruki's hand upon his shoulder. He didn't speak, he couldn't even look at the other. His thighs closed tighter together, and the muscles of his anus clenched as he tried not to pass more gas with Ruki in such a close proximity. Usually, he wouldn't care, especially not when the two were indulging Reita. But this... this was different.

Unluckily, his stomach soon began to make the audible, all-too-familiarly embarrassing noises of indigestion, and Uruha winced in pain, throwing his head back against Ruki's chest in defeat. His face was scrunched up in discomfort as he panted somewhat heavily, hoping that by monitoring his breathing would help ease the cramps in his stomach—but evidently, nothing he did helped alleviate his inner pains. Not until Ruki was placing his hand atop Uruha's soft, bloated tummy and giving it an experimental push; not until that push forced out the gas he'd been trying to hold. It came out in choppy bursts as Ruki continued pushing, Uruha trying to clench his hole and hold it in, but failing, allowing himself to exhale a long moan as the farts escaped his body in loud pops against the toilet bowl.

"What happened, Uru?" Ruki asked softly, his hand merely patting and rubbing soothing circles over his friend's gas-filled stomach, now, as he stood beside him at the toilet. "Did you... um," he gestured to the fabric pooled around Uruha's ankles. Uruha understood.

"No, but..." Fuck, he was totally humiliated. Why did he allow himself to be seen by Ruki in such a vulnerable state? One so mortifying, so shameful... And yet with his friend harbouring a look so soft in his dark eyes, Uruha couldn't help but spill. "I... thought I was going to, so I came in here, but I... I can't... _do it_."

Ruki, having remembered his own similar incident not long ago, took an immense amount of pity on Uruha as he continued petting his friend's tummy. He allowed his other hand to play with the long, brunet strands of Uruha's locks as his head still laid back against Ruki's chest. He hummed in understanding as Uruha spoke, albeit timidly and very obviously humiliated by his current state. Ruki couldn't blame him. "Do you feel any better when you fart?"

Uruha shook his head sadly. "N-not really. I'm too full for it to be making any difference," he confessed, one of his hands releasing the stretched hem of his shirt and coming up to rest on Ruki's, where they still lay situated on his stomach. The gas bubbles continued to brew and gurgle underneath, emitting a long groan from Uruha's lips. "It hurts, Ruki... I don't know why; did I eat too much? Why do I still feel like I have to... _go_ , even though nothing is coming out but that god-awful gas...?" He began to spill everything to Ruki, unable to hold back because at this point, all he wanted was relief. He wanted his bloating to be gone, he didn't want to be gassy, he didn't want to feel plugged up and weighed down by the waste backed up in his system...

He wanted this degrading nightmare to be over.

"Oh—fuck me!" His train of thought was rudely interrupted as another big, splutter of uncontrollable gas leaked out of his system, his nails impulsively digging into Ruki's hands where they were pressing on his stomach in an attempt to keep himself grounded, as a way to distract himself from his agony. The bastard, did he enjoy seeing Uruha like this? What with the way he was standing tall(ish) over Uruha, pushing gas out of him and holding the man close as he did so?

Well, Ruki would be lying if he flat-out denied such accusations.

"Ruki, s-stop that..." Uruha wheezed uselessly against Ruki's attempts.

"You'll never feel better if you don't get this stuff out of you," the smaller man spoke matter-of-factly, not letting up on the pressure he was executing on Uruha's gaseous tummy. By now, the small room was starting to stink, especially after Ruki had ripped a mean fart of his own in an attempt to let Uruha know he wasn't alone in this. As he sniffed the air, he glanced at the shut bathroom door. Right, they were forgetting something, weren't they? He eased up on the pressure he was putting on Uruha before simply resorting to rubbing his tummy soothingly once more, before asking the million-dollar question. "Uruha, can I bring Reita in here?"

"R-Reita?" Oh, fuck. Ruki still wanted to continue? Couldn't he see how much discomfort Uruha was in?

"Yes. It would mean a lot to him—you know this. You know how much he appreciates us doing such things for him, and I don't want to deny him it, not when we've come so far." Shit. Ruki was making some pretty good argumentative points, but...

"Ruki, I don't know..." It was bad enough for Uruha to be found as he was by Ruki; he wasn't sure how he'd handle being seen by Reita, on top of that.

But Ruki was right. They'd already come so far, and Reita deserved this. With a defeated sigh, Uruha mumbled, "fine. You fucking owe me."

"Thank you! Stay put, okay?" Ruki piped, placing a kiss upon Uruha's head. Uruha patted his hand with a chuckle, pain momentarily forgotten thanks to Ruki's adorable childishness. And then the hand on his stomach vanished, when Ruki had made his way out of the bathroom to fetch Reita, closing the door behind him.

Once again, Uruha was left alone, on the toilet, farting into the bowl of it as he wondered _what the actual fuck_ he'd gotten himself into when he agreed to all of this.

~

"Is he alright?" Reita interrogated as soon as he saw Ruki exit the bathroom by himself, getting up off of the edge of the bed and walking over to meet the shorter man. He'd anxiously waited for news of Uruha's state the whole time, knowing that it was probably nothing to worry about, but... he still couldn't help but feel a slight bit of distress regarding his best friend.

"Relax," Ruki assured him, rubbing Reita's forearm. "He's, uh..." What was Uruha? 'Fine' didn't seem like the appropriate word to describe their friends' dilemma... "He, um, will be fine. He just needs us to help him get through it," Ruki offered with a smile, knowing quite well that he really had no idea how to go about explaining this to Reita in a way that wouldn't worry him.

Regardless, Reita seemed to understand, at least a little bit. It didn't matter, because Ruki would be showing him momentarily—actions spoke louder than words, after all. "Did he, uh... Y'know...?"

"Shit himself? No." Ruki, always so straight to the point. "But he's got a bad stomach ache. But," he rubbed Reita's arm once more when he felt the taller man tense up at the mention of Uruha's discomfort, "we'll go in there and help him out, won't we? He'll be good as new in no time."

Reita sighed. "Maybe we really shouldn't be doing this so often. First you, now him—"

"Oh, shut it," Ruki crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the ground. He didn't need to hear this again. "Reita, none of this is your fault, so stop worrying. The longer you stall, the longer Uruha will be in there, in pain. We'll help him."

It was amazing how easily Ruki could influence the decisions of others. With a sigh, Reita agreed, knowing that there was no way he could change Ruki's mind once he had locked his sights on something.

~

"We're coming in," Ruki said after knocking on the bathroom door, alerting Uruha of his and Reita's presence. Uruha didn't respond, and as he heard the door open, he was found to have assumed the same position Ruki had found him earlier: head turned away, thighs squeezing together and his hands tightly taking hold of the hem of his shirt, stretching the poor fabric down to cover his lower half in an attempt to make himself look half-decent.  Truthfully, Reita was taken aback by the sight of the miserable demeanor of his usually so confident, so bold best friend, who was currently moaning and groaning and looking downright _pathetic_. He hadn't seen Uruha look so crestfallen in a long, long time.

But the blond was left with no time to dwell on it as Ruki had brought a hand up to grip at his hair tightly, quickly letting him know that he was getting down to business.

"Down. On your knees," Ruki ordered sternly, so easily slipping into his dominatrix persona—the persona that turned Reita on so fucking much, the persona he couldn't disobey—not that he wanted to, anyways. And so there he was, kneeling on the white tiled floor of the bathroom, merely a few feet away from where Uruha was seated so shamefully on the toilet. He glanced up at his best friend, who glanced back with a pained smile, trying to reassure him in some way. Uruha wasn't sure what Ruki told Reita, but it seemed like Reita held a good amount of concern—and yet, considering the current circumstances, there was no time to be worrying. Not when Ruki was still enforcing a tight grip on Reita's hair, walking forward with him as though Reita was an obedient little puppy on a leash, adhering to his master's every command. Not when Ruki was smirking with his lips practically dripping in wicked desire, his scrutiny alone easily making Reita whimper and submit to his every whim. So when Ruki was guiding him to kneel in front of the toilet, just centimeters away from Uruha's closed legs, he complied.

"Um, R-Ruki..." Uruha's timid, pained voice could be heard in the midst of Ruki's total domination over Reita, the guitarist's demeanor completely changed from what it had been earlier, and every other time the trio indulged Reita. It was clear that he had never been as domineering as Ruki, and would never be; but he wasn't submissive. But now, to hear and see him so, so dejected and beyond humiliated, it sent a twinge of sympathy through Reita's heart.

"Yes, Uruha?" Ruki turned his attention to the guitarist who'd broken the tense silence, eyeing him with such intimidation that Uruha actually cowered slightly. Clearly, Ruki was the alpha male in the situation, as Uruha was in no way capable of overtaking Ruki or even matching his power, considering the state he was in. Because of it, Uruha couldn't even respond, instead opting to avert his gaze and stretch his shirt down further over his thighs.

"Uru," Ruki whispered, leaning forward to plant a reassuring kiss onto his friend's head. The short dominatrix was bossy and intimidating, but he wasn't heartless. "Remember the safe word. You can use it at any time if need be."

Uruha nodded. Ruki was right; it wasn't like he was being forced into this, and he could put an end to it if he truly wanted to. At his silence, his breath hitched when he felt the tips of Ruki's warm fingers graze across the surface of his smooth thighs. He let out an audible, confused whine when Ruki gripped one of them, and tried to pry it away from its companion. "Spread them."

"Ruki, I—"

"I said spread them!"

"Yes!"

"Now you, my nasty bitch," Ruki locked his attention back onto Reita, jerking his head using his hair, as the shorter man's hand still had a firm grip on the blond strands. He glanced between Reita's face and the gap between Uruha's thighs as the limbs created an opening to the bottom of the toilet bowl, a smirk on his lips. Reita's eyes were wide as he awaited Ruki's next commands, a shiver running up his spine as he saw just how easily he could force even Uruha into submission. But when the verbal command never came, Reita was raising an eyebrow and peeking up at Ruki—and then, before he could retaliate, his head was being pulled up and forward, a loud yelp escaping his lips as Ruki pulled hard on his hair to get him into the position desired. His vision went dark and the sides of his head went warm just moments later, when he realized Ruki had forced his head between Uruha's thighs so that his face was facing down, into the (surprisingly) empty, white bowl of the toilet, with Uruha's thighs covering his ears and clenching the sides of his head tightly, clearly just as surprised at Ruki's sudden, silent command.

The toilet smelled rancid as a result of all the gas Uruha had already passed into it, but as Uruha was startled by Ruki forcing Reita's head between his legs, the guitarist's body trembled and his thighs were clenching painfully against the sides of Reita's head. Before Reita even had time to react to Uruha practically crushing his skull, Uruha's hole was sputtering with gas and leaking disgusting fumes into the small, confined space, with no means of escape other than through Reita's nose in mouth.

"Reita, I'm so sorry, _fuck!_ " Uruha groaned through his humiliated apology as Ruki pressed down onto his bloated stomach with his hand, because after not having released any of his pent-up gas since Reita came into the bathroom, Uruha was practically bursting at the seams with it now that Ruki was giving him a helping hand. He could feel Reita flinch at every noxious burst he tried to hold back, at how he coughed as he inhaled nothing but the reeking stench as it escaped mercilessly out of Uruha's puckered hole in loud, choppy blasts, the sounds bouncing against the sides of the bowl and amplifying them much to Uruha's humiliation.

"That's right, let it all out, 'ruha. It'll make you feel better," Ruki assured him when Uruha was burying his face into the shorter man's chest, his eyes starting to gloss over with tears as the combination of his mortification and physical, painful issues were becoming too much to handle, the looming pressure in his abdomen and a fear of the worst—and yet, even as the safe word floated around in his mind, he couldn't bring himself to say it aloud. He could only groan and choke out dry sobs against Ruki's chest, clutching the man's shirt tightly as Ruki continued pressing on his stomach and sending blaring farts shooting out of his asshole and into the bowl for Reita to feel against his face and breathe as his only source of air. It was only when Reita started coughing violently that Ruki took an ounce of mercy on him, yanking his head back via his hair and pulling his face out of the toilet bowl. Ruki then slammed Reita's face down onto Uruha's naked thigh, watching him and laughing as Reita gasped for fresh oxygen like a fish out of water. His senses were deprived, unable to respond as he slowly regained composure when the much-needed oxygen finally filtered into his lungs.

"Fucking look at him. His face is in a toilet and he still gets off on it, I can't believe it," Ruki scoffed, giving a few slaps to Reita's cheek as the blond blinked, now aware enough of his surroundings to be able to comprehend what Ruki was saying. He couldn't believe himself, either; what he was doing could only be described as nothing short of _disgusting_ , and here he was enjoying it. Whether it be Uruha's gas, Uruha's humiliation, or the pure, taboo excitement of it all, Reita was undoubtedly enjoying the current situation, only now realizing just how hard his cock was in his pants. He felt so damn dirty, and it turned him on like hell.

"Fuck me, _ugh...!_ "

Another bout of putrid fumes blasted out of Uruha's rectum, and Reita instantly moaned at both the sound and how the stench was wafting up between Uruha's spread legs and into the open air, moving his face to get a good whiff of it.

"Oh, you want more? Then take it, you nasty fuck." And Reita's face was being shoved between Uruha's thighs once again, his face down in the bowl as he was trapped in the rotten stink that belonged to Uruha as it continued to erupt uncontrollably out of his ass and into Reita's waiting face.

Admittedly, Uruha's upset innards were beginning to feel slightly better as Ruki continued pushing the gas out of him, although by now, tears were running down his cheeks as his face buried itself into Ruki's chest, wetting the fabric of his shirt. Uruha couldn't fucking believe he was crying in front of his two best friends, as pathetic as could possibly be, but here he was. He could only manage to choke out another sob as more farts wracked his body, and he felt the external pressure on his abdomen give way when Ruki's hand moved from his stomach to his long, dirty blond hair, as it draped down his shoulders and had been dampened with sweat.

"Okay," Ruki whispered, removing his hand from Reita's hair and allowing him to lift his face out of the toilet on his own accord. "Uruha, get off the toilet. Get on the floor and lay on your back." Uruha complied, albeit slowly, cautiously. After sitting on the toilet for so long, his legs had gone numb and he stumbled getting off of the throne, Reita having to reach out and steady the guitarist. Eventually he'd managed to pull his pants up and lay down, groaning loudly as he did so because of the gas and waste shifting inside of his system. It wasn't long before he felt a warmth and a weight on top of him, and he opened his eyes to see that Ruki had straddled his hips.

"Now you," Ruki looked back over his shoulder at Reita who hadn't yet moved, "you know what to do. Your face, here." He gestured behind himself, patting his own ass. Uruha's legs were spread with Ruki's butt hanging just slightly off of Uruha's pelvis, wiggling his hips flirtatiously in Reita's line of sight. The blond didn't waste a moment in getting down on his stomach, crawling forward and burying his nose into Uruha's cleft first, and then Ruki's above him, moments later.

"You're so impatient. You really want it?" Ruki reached behind him, grabbing Reita's hair quite harshly once more, pulling him away from his fatty behind. Reita nodded despite the pain in his scalp. "Sorry, what was that?"

"Yes, I want it..."

"What the fuck do you want?" Ruki snapped, his tone sharp and volume high, yanking the blond strands of Reita's hair.

"I want your farts, please, yours and Uruha's, at the same time." Reita moaned at the thought alone. Ruki was satisfied enough with Reita's answer to give him exactly what he wanted, but not before taking hold of Reita's hair again and holding his head steady in front of Uruha's cleft and under Ruki's. Then, with a glance at Uruha, Ruki was pressing down hard on the guitarist's stomach, which caused his body to jerk and then force out exactly what Ruki was asking for. Uruha sobbed as his body, against his will, ripped a massive fit of rank gas from his hole, bubbling noisily between his plump cheeks and right into Reita's face—and then, within moments, Ruki was letting out one of his own, his mouth wide in an 'O' as couldn't help but moan at how good it felt. After not releasing all evening, he was quite filled to the brim, and his fart was absolutely rotten after been denied release for so long. It was warm and the obnoxious bubbling of it actually brought a pink hue to his cheeks, and he smirked when he heard Reita sniff the air hungrily, intaking his and Uruha's scent like it was a sweet cologne, just begging to be inhaled.

"More, please," Reita gasped, pushing his nose further into asses of the other men. "I want more."

"And you'll get more," Ruki sneered unforgivingly.

~

Uruha groaned loudly after a particularly disgusting blast of his gas had been expelled as a result of Ruki pushing on his bloated stomach again. Ruki laughed, of course he did, the diabolic little fuck—but when Uruha felt a sudden, painful pressure stab at him from within what he guessed to be his bowels, Uruha was fucking livid. The loud gurgling of his stomach was louder than it had been all evening, and the utterly _foul_ scent of his fumes was a dead giveaway as to what his body's next decision was going to be.

"Get out."

"What?" Ruki scoffed, a thin eyebrow raised in disbelief. Uruha, telling him what to do? Absolutely not. "My sweet Uruha, I think you're forgetting who's in charge here—"

"I said, _get the fuck out!_ " Uruha shouted, roughly pushing Ruki off of him and scrambling away from Reita, who seemed just as surprised and confused as Ruki.

And then they understood. _Oh._

"Out, out, out!" Uruha barked one last time, using up all of his energy to stand up and shove the two out the door before he yanked down his pants and found solace in the toilet once more.

~

Ruki and Reita stood frozen at the outside of the bathroom door that Uruha had slammed after they'd both been shoved out, sending each other side-glances and silently communicating between themselves wondering _what the fuck._

"Oh, fuck! _Fuck!_ " Uruha's voice moaned from the other side of the door, followed by a blast from his ass so loud it sounded painful.

And that was then Ruki and Reita sneaked off to the living room, giving Uruha some much-needed privacy.

"He better not blow up my fuckin' bathroom," Ruki grumbled as he flopped down into the couch, Reita by his side. The blond offered a sympathetic gaze.

"I better get the _CAUTION_ tape."

~

"Um..."

Roughly 10 minutes later, Uruha's timid voice could be heard at the door frame of Ruki's bedroom. His hands were clasped together and he refused to meet the tiny demon in the living room's gaze, hoping to avoid his wrath—but of course, to no avail.

"Uruha."

No response.

"You better not have blown up my bathroom."

"...I wouldn't say I did that," came a quiet reply, "but I would keep that room off-limits for tonight."

_"Uruha!!"_

**Author's Note:**

> if you actually enjoyed this, a kudos would be appreciated!!


End file.
